


【翻译】Healthcare

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Translation, pharamercy, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 有时候医生会忘记照顾自己，所以法芮尔介入了。这是许多时刻中的其中之一。





	【翻译】Healthcare

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Healthcare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154717) by [Lycoriseum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriseum/pseuds/Lycoriseum). 



> 是否原创：翻译，已授权  
> 作者：Lycoriseum  
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154717  
> CP：法老之鹰/天使（斜线无意义）  
> 分级：T  
> 【译者瞎比比：办公室play。哈娜是个搞事的小家伙。一辆假车。】

## 授权：

  
  
  


 

“上尉！”

 

哈娜的问候响彻整个医疗翼，即使法芮尔的脚甚至都还没踏进去。一个笑容出现在上尉的嘴角，伴随着对哈娜身体是否能经受住如此突然起身的担忧。

 

“哈娜，”她应道，大步走到女孩的床边，“你不该这么快就活动的。你的伤口可能会重新裂开。”

 

“不是吧你也这样，”哈娜呻吟道，在法芮尔让她躺下的时候温和地反抗，当然，轻微地。

 

“是啊，我也这样。你让我们昨天都很担心。”她注意到哈娜被她T恤遮住的地方仍打着绷带。

 

“我很好。”

 

“你当时在机甲里出了很多血，哈娜。”法芮尔提醒她。

 

————————————

 

塔隆在一个护送任务中袭击了他们，一个冒名顶替的人在前往目的地的中途炸掉了运载车辆。在一片混乱中，整整三队雇佣兵从三路包围上来并开火。这次袭击看起来计划周全，法老之鹰必须承认。每一队佣兵分别对付温斯顿，D.Va和士兵76。房顶的狙击手小队负责拿下法老之鹰。他们唯一疏忽的一点是没有注意到天使，她唯一真正要担心的就是保持队里每一个人能战斗的时候四周飞溅的流弹。

 

守望先锋小队在前几分钟遭到了强大的压力，几乎要被塔隆围困了。但法老之鹰发现他们的敌人比较……缺乏经验。当她终于以漂亮的精确准度干掉了狙击手并对地面部队释出如同永不结束的火箭弹幕时，他们有组织的袭击变成了不协调的混乱。他们四散开来寻找掩护，但温斯顿抓住机会延长了这一混乱。他丢开武器跳到塔隆的特工们之间，巨大的胳膊像对布娃娃一样拍打着无数身体。之后的都是标准程序：法老之鹰继续以火力掩护，她的队友们则趁此解决塔隆的余部。几乎是无趣的事情，除了最后。

 

有些人受伤了： 温斯顿的皮毛上沾满了血迹，76走路带跛。几颗子弹打穿了法老之鹰侧面的盔甲，堪堪停在她的肋骨上方。天使没有受伤。但D.Va……法老之鹰记得他们靠近那粉红色的机甲时，机甲躺在人行道上，几乎是破破烂烂的，四周散落着闪亮的碎片。那女孩的头歪靠在座驾上，手仍放在控制器上，似乎只是在战斗中途睡着了。一块巨大而扭曲的金属板——曾在机甲上方，现在看起来——插进了她的腰背处。大量的血液从她昏迷的身体的两侧汩汩流下，在彩色的金属上留下了醒目的痕迹。

 

“D.Va！”

 

天使推开法老之鹰和76，手持治杖。她伸出另一只手，放在女孩脖颈上感受脉搏。因为触碰，D.Va跳了起来。她的头抬了起来，伴随着痛苦的呻吟，这时她的意识才注意到了她的身体状况。

 

“哦……操。我觉得我中弹了，”她咕哝，眼睛瞪得大大的。她很快又要失去意识了。

 

“两颗子弹在右二头肌，一个在锁骨附近，”天使说，当治杖发挥它的作用的时候继续她的检查，“还有一个在肩胛骨之间。”当她瞥向D.Va背上的金属时，眼里闪过一瞬的犹豫。

 

“还觉得哪里疼？”

 

“没……我感觉不到我的腿了……”

 

天使的声音坚硬如铁。“温斯顿，带她离开。轻点。76，负责运输。法老之鹰，清空区域。不要有塔隆，平民，什么东西都不要有。行动起来！”

 

————————————

 

“但我现在好了！”哈娜抗议道。她又坐起身，只不过又被推着躺下。

 

“很显然医生不这么认为，要不然你也不会还在这儿了，”法芮尔说，紧紧地抓住女孩，“安吉拉在哪儿？”

 

哈娜撅起嘴，朝隔壁的办公室点点头，“从昨晚开始她就一直在里面。”

 

法芮尔咬住嘴唇以免咆哮出声，手从哈娜的肩上撤下并自顾自走向了办公室。

 

“我可以帮你呼叫她，如果你愿意的话。”

 

“我不觉得那是个——”

 

“哦齐格博士（注1）！”不管怎么样哈娜还是激活了她床边的装置，打开了病人通讯频道，“埃及队长（注2）来看你了。”

 

法芮尔停在门口，丢给哈娜一个难以置信的眼神。“’埃及队长？’你是认真的么？”

 

“怎么了？让你听起来更酷。像个漫画书里的英雄。”

 

“叫她进来。”安吉拉的声音从扬声器里传来。

 

“她说——”

 

“我听见了，谢谢你。”法芮尔尖锐地说。进办公室前她看见的最后一件事情是那女孩对她做了个讽刺的敬礼。

 

通常炫目的白光照明被调节至一半亮度，正好是医生在桌边工作时喜欢的。即使在法芮尔踏进办公室的时候，安吉拉的眼睛也不曾离开那三块屏幕。

 

“好的，你需要什么吗？”安吉拉语气快速，公事公办地说。

 

“午餐的时候想你了，所以我想着过来看看。”

 

“凌乱”可以概括安吉拉工作台上的情况。尽管她非常乐忠于保持医疗翼的整洁有序，但当她沉迷于个人手中的项目时有不顾自己的倾向。桌子上凌乱地堆满了数据平板，书本，和零星写满了医生难以辨识笔迹的纸片。好吧，是对法芮尔来说难以辨识的笔迹。温斯顿看起来就能毫无障碍地看懂她的笔记。

 

法芮尔站到医生身后，她发现她正看着猛禽马克六号的示意图。是她的那套，准确地说。另外两块屏幕上是D.Va的机甲和源氏的机械身体。每个示意图旁边有一个单独的简单蓝图，被大量的笔记包围着。法芮尔俯身从安吉拉头顶向下看着猛禽的蓝图。

 

“’自动医疗系统？’”她大声读出了划线的名字。

 

“显而易见。我在设计一个伴随系统，当你受伤时它会给你提供药物治疗。”她的手指在屏幕上滑动，将猛禽系统和试验系统合并起来。另一次敲击后，一个裸露的网络线路被高亮为蓝色。

 

“这不会像我的治杖一样有效，当然，但是这能维持你行走的能力直到我找到你的时候了。”

 

“我不会花很多时间在穿着猛禽’用脚走’上，你知道的，”法芮尔开玩笑道。

 

没有机智的回应。安吉拉只是又分离了两个示意图，手指在键盘上飞舞。考虑着弄清楚这是怎么一回事，法芮尔拉过附近的椅子坐在了医生的身旁。

 

“请告诉我这不涉及针头。”

 

这句话为她赢得了一瞥。足够让她留意到出现在安吉拉眼睛下方的深色阴影。 

 

“这就是你一直在研究的东西自从——？”

 

“法芮尔，拜托。”医生的手砰地拍在桌上。她低下头，闭上眼睛，深呼吸。“我知道你打算干什么，而这不会——”

 

“你这样拼命工作会累垮自己的，安吉拉。再一次。”

 

“这很重要。”

 

“你也一样。”

 

她短促而怀疑的笑声令法芮尔惊讶。安吉拉靠回到椅子里，嘴巴抿成了一条直线，手指捏着鼻梁。医生保持着这个动作直到她放下手，用手遮住了嘴巴，目不转睛地盯着她的桌子。她目光中坚硬的光芒消失了，取而代之的是一个疲惫的灵魂。一时间，沐浴在屏幕光照下的安吉拉看起来比实际年纪要大得多。

 

然后她伸出手，一边浏览电脑文件，一边用手轻轻拍打。直到最后，她打开了一长串名单。

 

“这是守望先锋的特工们，在守望先锋垮台之前所有的特工。”她的声音很低，近乎平板。

 

她输入了一个命令，于是系统在这份名单中运行，标红了近一半的名字。接着它打开了一个新的窗口，将这些名字放在K.I.A.（注3）下。法芮尔发现她母亲的名字在列表的第一位，她喉咙一紧。

 

“每次我看着这个，我就控制不住自己想，”安吉拉低语，“多少我们的人会在这结束之前离去。”

 

法芮尔努力把眼睛从屏幕上移开，将目光落在她面前的女人身上。她把椅子移得更近，轻轻地碰在安吉拉的椅子上。发现找不到言语安慰她，于是法芮尔用胳膊搂住安吉拉代替。她看着安吉拉最终转过身来，锁住她的凝视，一只手摸索着她的下巴。

 

“还有你。你会一直在这里直到最后吗？”

 

“我会的。”法芮尔毫不犹豫地保证，“我永远不会离开你身边。”

 

安吉拉的眼神柔和下来，一个微小的笑容出现在她的脸上，“只是说的话能成真就好了。”

 

“你在怀疑我吗，齐格勒医生？”

 

“我只是比较现实，艾玛莉上尉。”

 

“好吧，我也应该现实点。按照你这个拼命的速度，我得追随你直到黄泉之下了。”法芮尔对着旁边垃圾桶里的废弃水瓶点点头，“如果我错了请纠正我，但是人类身体不能只靠水生存吧，不是吗？”

 

安吉拉朱唇轻启陷入深思，眯起了眼睛。

 

“我相信是可以的。但等等。”她转向电脑，打开搜索引擎并开始敲击键盘。“我必须再次确认你所说的事实。”

 

法芮尔露齿而笑，把安吉拉的椅子拉回来。她们凑进一个吻里，法芮尔能感受到她的微笑。一开始有点困难，但安吉拉手滑到法芮尔的颈后施力，把她拉得更近了。法芮尔很是感激，细细品味医生身体的每一张一弛，她的吻使得身上的瘀伤都不那么痛了。当她们终于分开的时候，法芮尔偷了最后一吻——安吉拉的表情变得明亮满足起来。

 

“你知道，我确实有点饿了，”她把手扣在法芮尔的颈后，想了想，说，“还有点困。”

 

“那么你为什么不回房间呢？我会照看医疗翼的。”

 

安吉拉皱起眉，“但是——哈娜还在这里，我必须——”

 

“那女孩没事。如果发生了什么，我会告诉你的。”

 

“……好吧。”她动心了。

 

“今晚晚些时候我会带晚餐到你房间，”法芮尔继续，高兴于她的工作狂热已经消退了，“听起来怎么样？”

 

“非常好。我还想要些甜点。”

 

“你想要什么？”

 

看到安吉拉如恶魔般的坏笑，一股战栗窜下了她的脊柱。当安吉拉滑到法芮尔的腰胯上时，她浅蓝色眼眸的凝视如捕食者般精亮，富有磁性。她向后靠，使得两人能感受到对方的呼吸。

 

“一个小埃及人怎么样？”

 

噢。正中下怀。

 

安吉拉突然出现在她身上才使她醒悟过来，这让法芮尔把所有思绪都扔进了混沌之中。一声深深的呻吟从她的喉咙深处传来，医生的舌头推过了她不存在的防线。修长灵活的手指在熟悉的深色肌肤上游走，从脖颈，到她的双乳之间，再到她腹部紧实的肌肉，引导着她双腿间紧绷的欲望。当安吉拉紧按住织物的时候，热晕腾上法芮尔的双颊，她分开双唇泄出一声轻柔的低吟，把吻印在安吉拉的下巴上。

 

“我想知道你准备得有多充分，”医生在她的耳朵里吐气。

 

这把她逼到了边缘。法芮尔未经警告便站起身蹒跚向前，安吉拉的双腿安全地缠绕在她的腰上。她们狠狠地撞上了桌子，把桌上的一些物件推得掉了下去，但没有人在意。法芮尔低吼，把双唇压在安吉拉的嘴唇上，好抹去她脸上的坏笑。她摸索着金发女人的衬衣，直到最终撕开了它，把扣子弄得满办公室乱滚。

 

安吉拉喘息着，但没时间对此作出反应。法芮尔俯下身，咬着她下巴下方甜蜜的部位，双手越过简朴黑色胸罩握住了安吉拉的双乳。她感觉到医生在她的身下颤栗，双手紧紧地抓住她的臀部两侧，不可思议的将两人拉得更近。

 

“我的天使，”她喘息道，又一次用自己的双唇捉住了安吉拉的。她把医生压在桌上，用髋部狠狠地蹭着她的爱人。

 

“法芮尔——”

 

“齐格医生！”

 

法芮尔的思绪花了点时间才注意到哈娜看不见人的声音，而安吉拉气息不稳地在用德语咒骂。她在她爱人的脖颈间呻吟，非常沮丧并且拒绝离开安吉拉的身体。那个该死的小孩真是太会挑时间了。

 

医生在法瑞尔身上挂了一会儿，以便平静下来才好启动通讯频道。

 

“我在，哈娜，”安吉拉回应，专业地不露出任何不耐烦的迹象。

 

“我可以和卢西奥出去玩吗？”

 

有指甲轻轻地掐进法芮尔的下腰。“不行，哈娜。到明天之前你必须严守卧床休息的要求。卢西奥可以等到那个时候。”

 

“但我们只是去看个电影！”哈娜抗议道，“我觉得恢复到可以去了！”

 

“不行就是不行。你的伤势很严重，我不想你重新弄开了任何伤口。”

 

“我很好！真的！你看，我会证明的。”

 

安吉拉在频道里听到拖拽的声音时身体一僵。她推开法芮尔并离开了桌子。

 

“你在干什么，哈娜？”安吉拉问，语气带着警告。

 

“得做个手倒立。”

 

在法芮尔来得及眨眼或者阻止她之前，安吉拉飞奔出了办公室。

 

哦不。

 

“宋哈娜，停下要么——”

 

“你的T恤怎么了？那是个……哦，呕！你们两个在——”

 

“不——不！收声，要不然你就要被禁足一周了！”

 

**作者：**

猜猜谁会和卢西奥一起玩。

 

 

 

 

 

 

注1：原文为Doctor Ziggy

注2：原文为Captain Egypt

注3：K.I.A.，阵亡（Killed in Action的简称）是军队当中广泛用来描述部队伤亡人员的军事用语，意指在战争中遭受敌军攻击或是友军误击而在到达医疗设施前死亡的士兵。


End file.
